


orbital

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: pornlets





	orbital

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

orbital

## orbital

He hadn't actually kissed Simon. Zoe and Kaylee had come in and Simon had darted back from him, several paces, jerking his hand away and finding something to busy himself in the far corner of the infirmary, while Zoe frowned down at Mal's wound and told him, low-pitched, how long River said it would take for them to get to the next job. Kaylee, though, Kaylee had taken one look at Mal, and at the red nape of Simon's neck, and her eyes had gone wide for a split-second before the corners of her mouth tucked in in that way she had when she was trying not to laugh. And he had seen her, later, grab onto Simon's elbow and hustle him to that corner near the engine-room where they braided each other's hair or whatever, nowadays; so Kaylee knew. 

But still, there wasn't anything much to know. He hadn't _kissed_ Simon. He had made a move, maybe, but it was nothing he couldn't take back. Which, maybe he should, because in some ways Simon - the gorram ship's _doctor_ , necessary as the turning heart of Serenity's engine to keep them running - was even more of a risk than Inara. If he threw them off-balance, everything could come crashing down. 

_Too much_ , he thought, and he'd almost made that a decision, walking down the main deck and listening to the subtle hum of Serenity's workings, when he ran bodily into Simon, who clutched at him for a second and then let go, jumped away like he was on fire; and he felt, again, that sharp turn of heat in his stomach, everything shifting. Simon's eyelashes were startlingly long. 

"Listen, doctor," he said, meaning to try for the _this isn't really the best idea_ talk, and Simon's chin came up, his expression bland and careful; Mal met his eyes, flashed, again, on that memory and his mouth went abruptly dry. 

"Listening," Simon said, raising his eyebrows and looking a little bit amused, distant, and things after that were a little bit of a blur, but Simon ended up pressed against the wall, Mal's thigh wedged hard between his, and he didn't look distant at all, this close, with his pupils blown and dark, and his mouth right there. 

"Mal -" he said, a wavery question in his voice, and Mal thought _the doctor_ one last time, the panicky knot tightening in his stomach, and then he took a last breath and leaned in, finally, to kiss Simon. Serenity thrummed under his feet, through him, and Simon opened to his mouth, straining up against his thigh, and he was in freefall. Simon made a small sound into his mouth, his hands clutching at Mal's waist, and then tugged free. 

"Bunk," he said, breathlessly, still focused on Mal's mouth, and Mal stared at the wash of colour rising up under from the crisp collar and silky waistcoat and wondered dizzily how far it went down, he was going to get to find out, and yeah, they really needed to get to a bunk. 

"Oh," Simon said as he landed on the bed, shivering and twisting up under Mal, the colour dark right down to his navel, as Mal mouthed him there and then licked lower, tasting clean sweat and soap and, further down, salt and Simon's choked, disbelieving gasp. He hadn't done this in - not since the war, but he remembered how it went, mostly, and he felt somehow, now, a little like he had back then, cut loose, unanchored, capable of anything. 

"Oh, oh, please," Simon said, hips jerking up so that Mal had to hold him down, and the flush in his face darkening to something like a real blush when Mal looked up his body to meet his eye, his hand still curled around the base. 

"This what you were thinking about?" he said, hearing his own voice, thick and low. "When you were -" Simon writhed up under him, squeezing his eyes tightly shut at the question. 

"N- _no_ ," he said, his voice jerking an octave higher as Mal tasted him again, opened his mouth around the head and got serious. "No, just, you, your," and he came, surging helplessly into Mal's mouth, his head flung back on the pillow. 

"Just me, huh," Mal said, grinning, that foreign lightness still expanding in his chest, and Simon threw the pillow down the bed at him without looking and then sat up, still flushed pink and smiling that huge, startling smile of his, his hair a spiked-up mess. His hand landed on Mal's thigh. 

"Just you," he said, very soft, and then ducked hurriedly in for another kiss before Mal could even try for a reply for that, his mouth exploratory and confident this time, tasting himself greedily; and when his long-fingered familiar hands curled around Mal and worked him in startlingly unfamiliar ways, Mal found himself coming shockingly fast, his spine uncurling like a spring and sending him spiralling out into endless glittering space, still held warm in his narrow bed with his face pushed into Simon's throat.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **orbital**   
Series Name:   **trajectories**   
Author:   **solvent90**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **4k**  |  **03/22/07**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  pornlets   
Sequel to:  peripheral   
  



End file.
